


nix the new age morality

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Lady of the Shard (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Mind Control, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: “You should not be here. The Old God will be angry. She will hurt you.”The acolyte’s eyes widened. “Oh dear. Um, there must be a misunderstanding. No, the Old God sent me here. To see to you.”





	nix the new age morality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



The Radiant Goddess’ new life was a lonely one.

Most of it was spent pillaging planets and destroying stars, murder and destruction on the largest scale. She watched people who used to worship her die screaming, sometimes pleading that she be merciful as she used to be, sometimes proclaiming that “her Radiance” would bring vengeance upon her, unaware that she _was_ her Radiance. She did not correct them. Let them die hoping for justice. It was more hope than she had, anymore.

She would come back home, to the Old God’s domain, covered in blood and ashes. Then she would lie down and wait for the Old God to either command her again from a distance (her commands always absolute and impossible to disobey) or come visit herself.

She somewhat looked forward to the Old God’s visits.

Oh, she hated herself for it. The Old God had proved time and time again that she was sadistic and cruel, that she did not really love the Radiant Goddess, that she only played with her for her own amusement. But still, she could be kind. And right now the softest part of the Radiant Goddess’s life was when she came down to stroke the Radiant Goddess’s feathers and tell her mockingly that she did a good job.

“You are good when you are my servant,” she would say to the Radiant Goddess. “Don’t you wish you’d never left your place at my side?”

The Radiant Goddess would not answer, if given the choice. Sometimes the Old God commanded her tongue, and she said, “Yes, your Mightiness. I do.”

The Old God would giggle and shake her head. “Don’t worry. I’ll forgive you for it eventually.”

The Radiant Goddess hated her. The Radiant Goddess sometimes, nostalgically, loved her. Sometimes it was true and she did regret her old rebellion. Maybe this would be over by now, and she could have coaxed the Old God away from destruction by other means. At least the Radiant Goddess would never have been laid this low. Probably.

But one way or another, she was the only one who ever visited the Radiant Goddess, in her pathetic little cell of a den. Until one day, another came down. A familiar face, though the clothes had changed.

“You…” The Radiant Goddess stared. Then tried to look away, aware that her eyes were terrifying fire. “You should not be here.” How had the acolyte managed to find her? She was sure the Old God kept her under lock and key; several times she’d said the acolyte was her prisoner.

But she did not look like a prisoner. True, she was not wearing her acolyte’s uniform anymore, and instead of a black robe and cowl she wore a pink dress with a light, gauzy cloth over most of her face. But the clothes, though foreign, were fine and delicate and well kept, and as she walked closer to the Radiant Goddess, a smell of roses and lilies wafted along with her.

She looked beautiful. But different. So different.

“Excuse me?” she said, eyes widening. Her voice was the same, a little high, a little breathy. But it was not filled with the awe she usually reserved for the Radiant Goddess. It was only a little nervous.

“You should not be here. The Old God will be angry. She will hurt you.”

The acolyte’s eyes widened even further. “Oh dear. Um, there must be a misunderstanding. No, the Old God sent me here. To see to you.” She bowed slightly. “I am the Old God’s high priestess. It is a pleasure to meet one of her…servants.”

No. No. This was all wrong. “You don’t remember me.”

“Remember…I think you may confuse me with someone else. I know to immortals, all humans look very alike.” The acolyte gave a twitchy shrug. “We’ve never met before, but I’m pleased to meet you.”

The Radiant Goddess swallowed. “The Old God has…”

_Stop. You will confuse her. Do not speak of me._

The Old God’s Voice in her mind was deeper than usual, stricter. The Radiant Goddess said instead, “Pleased to meet you.”

The acolyte reached out a hand to shake, then, unable to find a hand on the Radiant Goddess’s confusing body, settled for stroking her feathers. Her touch was lighter than the Old God’s, less dominating. The Radiant Goddess arched into it. Daring of the acolyte, to touch a monster like this. Maybe it was the Old God’s command that gave her such bravery. But then, she had always been brave.

“I’ve brought you food,” the acolyte said.

“I do not need to eat. I have not been hungry.” Destroying planets ruined her appetite.

“I cooked it myself.”

It had been a long time since the Radiant Goddess had tasted a pancake. “Well. Maybe.”

It was dry toast. She still ate it. There was milk, too, which the acolyte said the Old God had given her especially for the Radiant Goddess to “give her strength.” As she drank she could feel the Old God giggling in her mind.

“You have done a good job,” she said when she had finished. “Thank you, priestess.”

“Oh, but I’m not done.” The acolyte shook her head. “I mean…the Old God said you would have other needs.”

“What…”

As she tried to think what this could mean, a heat rolled over her body. The Old God’s giggles grew louder. Her body tensed. “What do you mean?”

“The Old God said you would require sexual release,” the acolyte said. What was visible of her face had flushed. “I am ready to give it.”

The Radiant Goddess almost choked. “That is unnecessary.”

“I hope it doesn’t embarrass you,” the acolyte said hurriedly. “But the Old God said this was absolutely required, for your health, and…” She shrugged. “I don’t mind. And I’m experienced.”

Experienced.

Experienced.

 _You really should let her_ , the Old God murmured. _She’s an utter delight. Besides, you always wanted her. I don’t mind sharing_.

“I will be fine without your assistance,” the Radiant Goddess said. As she spoke, she felt her groin tingle. “I don’t…”

The acolyte stroked the feathers on her head and she let out a gasp. Somehow she felt overwhelmed by desire, even at this light touch. Why…

_I may have put something in the milk. I know you can be a little stodgy, with your new-age morality. So I thought I'd do away with that for a while._

“I don’t…”

_Let her touch you. Otherwise, it will drive you mad._

Her whole body had begun to shake. The acolyte was looking at her worriedly.

_Let her touch you. Or she’ll have failed at her task, and I’ll have to punish her. I can come up with all sorts of ways to do that._

The acolyte began to take her hand away. The Radiant Goddess rasped, “No. It’s fine. Touch me. You’re right. I do need it.”

The hand returned. The acolyte looked at her ponderingly. “Um…Usually I do this with people with…different body shapes. I, uh…”

She didn’t know where the Radiant Goddess’s vagina was. The Radiant Goddess huffed. She spread her many, many limbs to reveal a slit where feathers gave way to dark flesh. The acolyte’s eyebrows raised. “Oh! I see. That’s, uh…” She put her hand over the slit, and the Radiant Goddess moaned. So close. “That’s very cute.”

She was probably the only person in the world who would ever find _this_ form cute. The Radiant Goddess was about to make a wry comment about that when the acolyte began to pry apart her lips and slipped a finger in, and instead she only let out a gasp.

“Um, since I haven’t done this with a…bird…before, you have to let me know if I hurt you,” the acolyte said. She worked another two fingers in. “Does this hurt?”

“No. You’re doing well,” the Radiant Goddess gasped. “Keep going.”

_Really so delightful._

One of the acolyte’s hands rubbed against her lips, occasionally stroking the nearby feathers, while the other slowly slipped into her vagina. She was so small and the Radiant Goddes, in her current form, so big, that her whole hand fit in easily. She stroked at the walls inside, and the Radiant Goddess shuddered, her wings aimlessly thrashing. “You’re hot inside,” the acolyte said wonderingly. “Ah…it’s so nice.”

She stroked up and down, up and down, fucking the Radiant Goddess deep. Sometimes her arm went in almost up to the elbow. Hard work. She was panting, but not nearly as hard as the Radiant Goddess was. Every new thrust drove her crazy.

At last she came with a strangled, almost squawking gasp. The acolyte pulled out her hand. It was covered with slick, red-pink liquid. She took a handkerchief out of her dress and wiped it off.

“I love you,” the Radiant Goddess said, still out of breath.

The acolyte brushed a hair back off her cheek. Her forehead was sweaty but her eyes were happy. “Oh! I love you too.” She petted the Radiant Goddess’s torso. “All the Old God’s creations are amazing.”

“Indeed.” Hot tears sat in the Radiant Goddess’s eyes like salty flame. “Indeed.”


End file.
